Lego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Lego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a 2016 Action-Adventure Puzzle game made by TT Games and Distributed by Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment. The game is scheduled to release on October 22, 2016 for the PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, Xbox One and PC. Gameplay Gameplay will be similar to past LEGO games such as Lego Marvel Superheroes and Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes. Players will be able to control 150 Characters, each with unique ability. For example, Raphael has an Angry shield that can be used to break LEGO Glass, while Michelangelo can pass through Security Checkpoints. All LEGO Characters can build from LEGO Piles and can attack enemies. Gameplay is much like other LEGO Games. The player must progress through a set level using a characters abilities to the players advantage to solve puzzles. New additions to the game are that the characters can order and eat Food from Food shops and can do linked side missions such as building a Turtle themed Amuesment Park Plot After the Turtles have defeated and took down the Shredder, they get a distress call several hours later. April O Neil was getting kidnapped by Baxter Stockman. The turtles attempted a rescue, but Baxter got away and fled to the TCRI Building. Mikey and Donnie go to TCRI while Raph and Leo go heal back at the Lair, When Michelangelo and Donatello go to TCRI, it is revealed to be a trap. Baxter Stockman captures Mikey and Donnie, then explains that by going to recuse April, they left Splinter alone in the lair. Donnie then says that Leo and Raph aren't here, so Splinter is not alone. After realizing this, Baxter sends his now controlled minion Pete to warn Leo and Raph. Leo and Raph leave Splinter to meditate, saying that can handle Baxter alone. Splinter lets them. Suddenly, Leatherhead comes by the lair, saying that Mikey Invited him over to hang out . Splinter is glad Leatherhead came, as he senses Foot Ninja's attempting to attack the lair. Leatherhead and Splinter are able to overcome the foot Ninjas, but Shredder comes and is able to take down Leatherhead. He is less successfull when dealing with Splinter, as he is able to defeat the Shedder. However, Splinter get's stricken down by a taser that one Ninja had. Leo and Raph are in fact able to beat Baxter Stockman and recuse Mikey, Donnie and April. Mikey then tells them that Splinter is in danger by the Shredder. April reveals that the entire plan was set up so that the Krang could get the power cell that the Turtles have been hiding. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and April go to the Channel Six News Building only to find it attacked. When the Turtles and April have successfully fended off the Attackers, they use the camera's to figure out that the Krang have a secret base under the ocean. Meanwhile, Splinter and Leatherhead are taken Prisoner in the Newly Claimed Stonewall Prison. Shredder sends a message to the turtles to come and recuse Splinter alone. The Turtles are able to subdue Shredder and recuse Splinter, barely making it out alive. The Turtles go to South Street Seaport in order to access the Krang underwater base. They successfully get underwater, but Bebop comes just in time to attempt to stop the Turtles. They defeat Bebop, but get sucked into a portal by the Krang. The Turtles Arrive in an infinite hallway of Portals. The Portal that the Turtles came from has closed. Donatello attempts to find a way back on their earth. In the process, they accidentally go through the wrong portal and go back to the 1987 version of themselves. They save the 1987 version of Donatello and uncover a shocking truth, that the event that the Turtles are going has happened in 1987 version of reality. The only way that the Turtles can stop a future where the world is owned by the Krang is by going to Dimesion X and shutting down the Technodrome that will invade. The Turtles attempt to go to the Technodrone in Dimension X. After going through a few obstacles, the Turtles are able to shut down the Technodrone before it ever reaches Earth. But upon reaching Earth through a portal, they realize that what they shut down was a decoy. The Inter-Dimensional Adventure that the Turtles had gave time for Shredder to give April O'Neil to the Krang. It turns out that April had been being taken to a secret base in the Bronx Zoo. The Turtles are able to recuse April, but her DNA was taken to TCRI. The Turtles corner the truck at the World Trade Center. They give chase throughout the building and are able to retrieve the DNA. However, the real Technodrone arrives and is about to Destroy the World. So the Turtles go into the Technodrone and try to make it past the entrance. Upon doing so, they realize that Shredder is going into the sewers to take another stab at Splinter. They split up, Leo and Raph sut down the drone, while Donnie and Mikey go to start up Metalhead. Metalhead is able to defeat Shedder, while Leo and Raph are able to blow up the Technodrone and save the day. Playable Characters *Leonardo-voiced by Toby maguire *Raphael-voiced by Sean Astin *Donatello-voiced by zach quinto *Michelangelo-voiced by jack black *Splinter-voiced by Jackie chan *Leatherhead *April O'Neil *Baxter Stockman *Shredder *Bepop *Pete *1987 Donatello-voiced by Greg burg *1987 Michelangelo-voiced by Townsend Coleman *1987 Raphael-rob Paulsen *1987 Leonardo-cam Clarke *Channel 6 News Guy *Channel 6 News Reporter *Channel 6 Camera man *Stonewall Prison Guard *Stonewall Prison Guard (Lazy) Category:LEGO Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Video games Category:Action/Adventure